Swan Queen Country
by Acathla
Summary: A collection of one shots based on or inspired by country songs and/or their music videos. Mostly AU though there might be one or two set in the canon universe. Rated M just to be on the safe side of life. These stories contain F/F romantic pairings so if that's not what you're into, don't bother with this.
1. Rollercoaster

**AN: This is the first in a series of one shots based on and inspired by country songs. Sometimes the inspiration comes from the song, other times it's the music videos for the songs that spark a SQ story. I own nothing but the order in which the words are arranged and even then... its iffy. All characters are owned by their respective creators, producers and studios. I will occasionally slip in someone from another show just because I am horrible at picking names for OCs and also sometimes as an Easter egg for the readers. **

**This first one was inspired by the song and video for "Rollercoaster" by Luke Bryan. The video is up at youtube and I recommend watching it...it's a great song and video. Enjoy! All comments are welcomed. The next installment will hopefully be soon. These one shots are helping to unleash the creativity to update my other stories so yay to them!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The One that Got Away<strong>

Emma Swan was sitting in a window seat on a plane that was taking her to Connecticut for her first year at Yale University. Emma had managed to score a full academic scholarship to the prestigious school and she was determined to make the most of it.

Emma's parents were so proud of her and they offered to cover any expenses that the scholarship didn't but Emma refused, wanting to make it on her own. Though she did let them spend an obscene amount of money on new clothes and this first class ticket to the east coast.

Emma smiled as her hand rose to the necklace around her neck. The pendant was a heart with a sword through it and it brought back the memories of the best week of her life thus far.

Emma thought back to that day, in Ventura where she had rented a beach house for a week to celebrate her acceptance into Yale, when she first met…Regina.

_Flashback…_

_Emma had just finished unpacking and had decided to get dressed up and head down to the bar she'd seen on her way to the house. It was a small bar near the beach and Emma had liked the look of it._

_Emma walked into the small bar and took a moment to look around the place, trying to see if there was anyone worth noticing. So far the place was mostly men on the prowl and a few bored looking wives. Emma frowned. She had accepted long ago that men just didn't appeal to her. _

_Emma walked to the bar and smiled at the bartender as she ordered a drink and waited to see if anyone else showed up._

_Half an hour later, Emma was glancing towards the door when she noticed three women walk into the bar and scope the place out. Emma's gaze drifted over the first two before zeroing in on the natural leader of the group. She smiled as she gazed at the beauty standing there. _

_She had dark hair and olive skin just perfect for soaking up the sun. There was a cute little scar on her upper lip and Emma found herself wondering how it happened and her fingers itched to trace it. Emma watched as the ladies walked to the other end of the bar and ordered their drinks. In that moment, Emma resolved to meet this woman and see if she even had a chance. _

Emma's gaze drifted to the window as she looked down on the clouds they were flying over and let her mind take her back to a happier time.

_Emma walked slowly towards the women, acting casual so as not to arouse their attention just yet. When she was close enough she heard one of the women, a pretty blond, say, "we're on vacation Regina, forget about that bitch and just have fun. She's not worth your time, do what you gotta do to forget her name. Okay?"_

_The brunette, who Emma now knew was named Regina, nodded with a smile, "you're right, I know you're right. Okay from this moment on, no more moping or thinking about the past. We're here to have fun this week!" With that, she picked up the shot glass in front of her and downed it before grinning and picking up the fruity drink she had been drinking before the shots had been ordered._

_Emma smiled as she saw her moment and she moved quickly and stealthily as she slid in behind Regina just as the other woman turned to set her drink down. The collision caused the fruity drink to spill onto the brunette's shirt and Emma immediately started to apologize, though she had done it on purpose._

_"__I am so sorry, I am such a klutz." Emma stated as she grabbed some napkins from the bar and handed them to the woman, "here, this might help."_

_The woman took the napkins and began to pat the wet stain on her blue shirt. After a few moments she realized it was pointless, the drink, which had been red, had caused a nice purplish stain on the front of the shirt. She turned in dismay to her friends who had been watching the whole thing. "Great! Now I gotta go all the way back to the hotel for a new shirt!"_

_Before her friends could say anything, Emma spoke up, "Which hotel are you staying at?"_

_One of the woman's friends, a friendly looking redhead named a hotel that was at least a mile away from the bar. The trip to and from there at this time of night with the traffic would take over an hour. Emma shook her head and said, "that's too far." She turned her clear, emerald green eyes on the brunette and said, "I live just down the block and I have a washer and dryer. If you want, we can go there and I can wash the shirt for you. I can even loan you a shirt while you wait. It would be faster than trying to go back to your hotel." She paused a moment then added, "My name's Emma, by the way. I guess I forgot my manners in all the commotion."_

_The brunette looked at her, "Regina. It's nice to meet you Emma but I don't think that's a good idea. I'll just take the car back to the hotel. But thank you for the offer." The smile she sent her way had Emma's knees weakening just a little._

_Before Emma could say anything though, Regina's friends were whispering in her ear and by the looks of it they seemed to be encouraging her to take Emma's offer. Emma waited patiently, hoping her friends were convincing._

_After a few moments, Regina turned back to Emma and said, "is that offer still open? Turns out they don't want the night ruined by the long drive back and forth."_

_Emma smiled, "it is. Come on, follow me." Emma began walking towards the exit, having already paid for her drinks and led Regina out to the street. Together they walked towards Emma's beach house, talking about nothing of any substance, just filling the silence._

_They quickly made it to Emma's house and she led Regina to one of the spare bedrooms to change into a robe that was hanging there while she put the brunette's shirt and bra into the washer. _

_Regina__walked out of the room wearing the robe and her black shorts and sat on the couch where Emma had saved her a seat. Regina sat back against the cushions and looked over at Emma, "so…you live here all by yourself?" It was a big house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen and even a nice deck from what Regina had seen from the bedroom window as she was changing. _

_Emma nodded, "Yup. I'm renting it out for the month, just taking some time to relax before the fall. What about you? Where are you from?"_

_Regina__smiled, "Maine, originally but for the last few years I've been living in Boston, for work." Regina felt bad at the white lie but she wasn't about to reveal anything too personal to a stranger._

_Emma just nodded, "That sounds pretty cool. What kind of work do you do?"_

_And just like that, they managed to strike up a conversation for the next 30 minutes as the washer ran. When the buzzer went off, Emma excused herself to transfer the shirt and bra into the dryer then returned to the living room. _

_Regina__smiled as she saw Emma returning. Sometime in the last half hour, a wall had come down and she was suddenly very aware that she was alone with a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a robe and some shorts._

_Regina__decided to do something she'd never done before and probably wouldn't even think about doing now if she wasn't on vacation and not likely to see Emma after this week. When Emma sat back down on the couch, Regina moved closer and kissed her. _

_Emma's surprise lasted just a moment before she recovered and kissed her back. Soon, they were lying on the couch, Emma above Regina, kissing. Hands roamed and before too long Emma broke kiss to trail her lips down Regina's neck. Regina moaned as Emma found a particularly sensitive spot and began to suck and lick it. _

_Regina__'__s hands slipped under Emma's shirt and caressed hot soft skin stretched over toned muscle. Regina thrilled at the sensation and lightly ran her fingernails down Emma's back._

The plane hit a patch of turbulence that jarred Emma out of her memories of that night and she frowned at being brought back to reality.

They had sex that night…and then spent the rest of that week together practically joined at the hip. Emma saw Regina's friends one time the morning after and then once again as they were saying their goodbyes. The rest of the time, it had been just her and Regina.

They had spent the days on the beach and exploring the small towns nearby, doing the tourist thing and the nights making love in various places. Living room couch, bedroom, a small hidden cove on the beach, on the deck under the moonlight, and even once in the ocean just as the sun was setting.

It had really been the perfect week. No last names were exchanged but they had formed a bond and Emma had fallen in love with Regina. They had never said the words but the emotion was there…at least on Emma's side. She never got up the nerve to bring it up with Regina, convinced this was just a vacation fling for her and not wanting to ruin their time with talk of a future. Emma felt the sadness well up in her chest as she remembered their last day together.

_It was Sunday and the week was over. Regina's plane was leaving that afternoon to take her back to Boston and her real life. Emma drove her to the airport to meet up with her friends, Kathryn and Belle._

_At the airport, just before Regina and her friends went through security, Emma held her and gave her a kiss, whispering goodbye._

_Regina pulled back and, with tears in her eyes she held out her hand and lifted Emma's hand. When Emma opened her hand, Regina dropped something into it. Emma looked at it and saw it was a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant with a sword going through it. Emma thought it was beautiful, and more than a little fitting considering her own heart felt like it was being run through with a sharp blade._

_Regina __smiled, "I want you to have this, to remember me by. I know we never talked about the future and that's fine, but this is how I feel about you. You are the sword, you entered my heart and as much as this hurts right now, I know it will hurt more to try to take you out of it. So I will keep you in my heart and maybe, one day, we'll find each other again." Regina paused a moment before she leaned closer and whispered into Emma's ear, "I will always love you Emma."_

_Before Emma could say anything in response, Regina was gone, whisked away by her friends to the security checkpoint before heading to her gate. Emma stood there, staring at the necklace with tears in her eyes. After a few moments, she looked up and stared at the ceiling, as if she could see through the concrete and plaster to the plane in the sky…to Regina. Softly, Emma whispered, "I love you Regina." Then she carefully placed the necklace around her neck, vowing to never take it off._

_Emma left the airport and headed back to the beach house to pack up her stuff and hand the key back to the owner. Her own little vacation was over and soon, she would have to board her own plane to college. _

_Emma took one last look around the house, the memories of Regina there assaulting her at every turn and she took a deep breath before she left it behind. She didn't know how or when, but she was determined to one day find Regina again._

Emma discreetly wiped the tears from her eyes as the plane made its final descent into Tweed New Haven International Airport. This was the start of her new life. New town, new school and new people to meet…but that didn't mean she wasn't still hoping to find Regina one day. Connecticut wasn't that far from Boston, maybe an hour or two. Emma was thinking of taking weekend trips to the city to see if Fate was on her side and she'd spot Regina somewhere on a random street. It was worth a try.

* * *

><p>Emma was settled into her dorm room, her roommate was a tall brunette with red streaks in her hair named Ruby, and she took out her class schedule. She smiled as she saw that they sounded pretty interesting. She had the requisite general education classes, English Lit and History, but there were also her core curriculum classes that counted towards her degree. Criminal Profiling and Psychology, Forensic Science, Criminal Law I, and Constitutional Law I. Emma was excited for classes to start the next day. Until then she went out and headed for the bookstore to get her books and get started on the reading assignments she'd received via e-mail from some of her professors.<p>

Emma had seen enough college movies to know that, even on the first day, the professors would expect everyone to have done the reading and be ready to answer questions. Emma was smart, hard working and willing to do whatever it took to get off on the right foot with her teachers.

Which was why, later that day and into the night, Emma was in her dorm room reading from the various books she had picked up at the school bookstore. Emma snacked on chips and soda as she studied, having been blessed not only with a photographic memory but also a fast as lightning metabolism that allowed her to eat anything she wanted without gaining an ounce. That second one had made it hard to find female friends, since they were always on one diet or another while Emma sat there eating fast food and ice cream to her heart's content.

But she didn't care, because she had plenty of guy friends who didn't care about stuff like that and she much preferred the drama-free friendships guys provided. Which made it a little easier for her to accept that she was into girls. At least she knew she wasn't going to ruin a friendship with one of her guy friends by crushing on him.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock woke Emma up early on the second day of classes. Her first day had gone well. She had English Lit with Professor Gold and History with Professor Crane. Both classes were 2 hours long and they covered a lot in that time but Emma loved it.<p>

Today, she had Criminal Profiling and Psychology with Professor Jareau and Forensic Science with Professor Willows. Emma smiled, she could get used to only two classes a day. Tomorrow was her Criminal Law I and Constitutional Law I classes. She looked at the names of the professors for those: Professor Cabot for Criminal Law I and Dr. Warner for Constitutional Law I.

Emma quickly got dressed and gathered her necessary books for her classes and headed out, taking note of the fact that her roommate had slept through the whole thing. Ruby's classes weren't until the afternoon and Emma was a little jealous of that but she also knew Ruby didn't get back to the room until well after dark and Emma was thankful all of her classes were during the day. She wasn't a fan of walking around after dark, she had heard too many stories of the dangers of the night. It was why she decided to study the law and eventually become an FBI agent, she wanted to help people.

* * *

><p>Her first class of the day was Criminal Profiling and Psychology with Professor Jareau and Emma was running just a tad late. She had stopped at the coffee cart to get a coffee and it had caused her to run behind schedule. As it was, she got to class with only two minutes to spare and she quickly found a seat near the back of the huge auditorium-like lecture hall.<p>

Professor Jareau, a pretty blond with a confident air who almost reminded Emma of Carrie Underwood, stood at the whiteboard and began to introduce herself and explain what they would be covering and learning this semester in her class.

Emma's attention wandered around the room and her eye caught someone standing off the side of the room by the door. She turned her full attention to the person and was shocked to see it was Regina! Emma's surprise must've been audible as she gasped and the whole class turned to look at her.

"Something you wish to add Miss…?" Professor Jareau said, her tone only slightly annoyed at the interruption.

Blushing beet red Emma just shook her head, "Swan, and no. Sorry Professor."

Professor Jareau looked at her for a moment then nodded, "Very well, as I was saying…"

Emma tuned out again, looking over at Regina who was now looking right at her. Emma gave a small smile, hoping Regina would respond, hoping to see a hint of the woman she fell in love with at the beach.

After a few moments, Regina's poker face cracked a little and she just arched an eyebrow before making a small gesture for her to pay attention to the teacher. Emma got the hint and turned back to where Professor Jareau was talking just as she asked a question and proceeded to call on Emma for the answer.

Luckily, Emma had done the reading and she was able to answer without a problem. The rest of the two hours was spent going over various case studies, mostly of serial killers, to explain how FBI profilers came up with the profile that eventually led to the capture of each of the perpetrators.

Emma soon became absorbed in the class, having always been fascinated by this side of the investigation process that she'd only heard of recently when watching old reruns of Forensic Files.

Before she knew it, Professor Jareau was dismissing the class after assigning more reading and a paper on an uncaught serial killer of their choice, focusing on any available profile and if they had any new theories.

Emma was already thinking of who to pick as she gathered her books together, deliberately taking her time to let everyone else leave first.

When there was no one left but her and the professor and Regina, Emma began to leave. Before she made it out the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned, her eyes automatically getting caught in the chocolate brown gaze of Regina.

"Can we talk?" Regina asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Emma nodded, her next class was in two hours so she had time. "Sure."

Regina looked around and said, "Not here, somewhere private?"

Emma thought about that and then said, "Follow me." Emma led Regina to the library and into one of the private study rooms the school provided for quiet concentrated study. After making sure the door was locked and the drawing down the shade over the window on the door, Emma turned to Regina and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you lived in Boston."

Regina looked away for a moment, realizing she was going to have to confess to her lie. "I lied. We had just met and I wasn't sure where, if anywhere, our meeting would lead so I changed one little detail. I'm sorry. Everything else I told you though was the truth."

Emma nodded, hurt by the lie but understanding why it was told. "Okay, but you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here? At Yale?"

Regina grinned, "I work here. I'm a teaching assistant. I work mainly for the university, they assign me to a different professor every semester, usually the new ones or the ones with more than 500 students in a semester. It's a real job title here, one I went to school here for and got a degree in to do. Normally, TA's are senior students or grad students who are interested in the subject they are assisting in but here it's mostly post graduate students who have their degree in this."

"So this semester you are Professor Jareau's TA?" Emma was still wrapping her mind around seeing Regina again…here at her school.

"Yes. Though I will explain to the professor that I won't be able to grade any of your work. It would be an unethical conflict of interest."

"It would? Why?" Emma needed to hear Regina admit to still having feelings for her because Emma was most definitely still in love with the dark haired woman.

Regina's eyes glanced down then and noticed that Emma was wearing the necklace she gave her and it gave Regina the hope and courage to put her heart on the line. "Because I'm still in love with you Emma Swan." Regina was glad now that Professor Jareau had gotten Emma to reveal her last name in class…it suited her.

Emma smiled, happiness bubbling up inside her. "Yeah? Prove it."

Regina stepped closer and without warning, she kissed Emma. Emma responded right away and poured all of herself into the kiss.

She had missed the feel of those lips, the press of that body against hers, the feeling of coming home that rose up in her whenever they had been like this in the week they spent together at the beach.

There was a moan of pleasure and a sigh as the kiss was broken and foreheads rested against each other.

Regina was the first to break the silence after a few moments, "you still wear this." Regina's fingers had reached up to lightly caress the heart resting against Emma's creamy skin.

Emma's eyes closed at the contact as she whispered, "I never take it off…it keeps you close to me. I'm still in love with you too Regina…even if you still haven't told me your last name." Emma teased her then, a smile on her face as she tightened her hold on Regina.

Regina chuckled lightly, "It's Mills."

Emma smiled, "Regina Mills. I like it. So Miss Mills…will you go out with me this weekend?"

Regina smiled, "Do I really have to wait until the weekend to see you again?"

"Not if you don't mind spending our time together watching me study." Emma teased, knowing she would get all her work done long before Regina ever showed up at her door for their date.

Regina, her face completely serious and sincere said, "I could watch you watch paint dry if it meant spending time with you. How's tonight? Too soon?"

Emma grinned as she pulled Regina closer, just before their lips met again, she whispered, "Not soon enough."

They kissed for what seemed like hours before they heard a beeping coming from Emma's pocket. Reluctantly, Emma pulled away and pulled out her cell phone silencing her alarm in one quick move.

"I have to hurry to my next class. But I definitely want to see you tonight. I'm in Porter Dorm, room 108. Come by around…say 7? I should be ready by then, okay?"

Regina smiled, "It's a date…the first of many I hope. With one last kiss, Regina sent Emma off to her next class.

As Emma walked out of the library, Regina followed, headed back to Professor Jareau's classroom to explain the situation. There was a new hope in her heart now that she had Emma back in her life. Regina didn't want to get ahead of herself but she could definitely see a future with Emma so clearly now and it gave her a new purpose in life…to do whatever it took to keep Emma in her life.


	2. I Want Crazy

**AN: Second installment of the series. As you can tell, these one shots are not connected. There's no continuity and the situations will change as needed based on the song I pick.**

**This one is based on/inspired by the song "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes. His video is also on Youtube. With this one, it was mostly the song that caught me. It's about a long distance relationship. Also, this one features stuff from the TV Show _Nashville_ which I also don't own. I just borrowed them. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Right Kind of Crazy<strong>

Emma Swan was the best thing to come out of the Nashville music scene in a long time. She was the hottest, most sought after producer in music city. She had a knack for not only picking hits but for turning them into platinum selling records. She had helped more than a few newcomers to Music City get their name out there and a record contract with one of the big names like _Big Machine, Arista Nashville, Mercury, Highway 65, _and_ Edgehill Records_ to name a few.

Yep, life for Emma Swan was going pretty good…professionally speaking. As long as she focused on that she'd be fine but lately there was something else, or rather someone else, that kept invading her thoughts.

Six months ago, Emma had taken a well deserved vacation from Nashville to meet a client in Los Angeles. The trip was a success as she managed to get the singer to agree to come out to her studio in Nashville to cut her new record rather than making Emma stay in California for the whole time.

During one of her down times, she had taken the afternoon to do the tourist thing and see the sights. Just outside of Grauman's Chinese Theater, while admiring the cast of Marilyn Monroe's hand and foot prints, Emma had met the woman she would eventually fall in love with…Regina Mills.

Regina was also on vacation and she was friendly. Emma felt an immediate attraction and before either of them knew what was happening, they were off having coffee together and spending the rest of the day together.

That initial meeting led to Emma extending her trip a few more days to get to know Regina better. But soon, work called her back to Nashville and, after exchanging phone numbers and email addresses, Emma left California.

Regina had traveled back to Maine where she was the Mayor of a small town called Storybrook.

The last six months had seen Emma taking quick weekend trips to Maine to be with Regina. They stayed in touch via email, phone calls, texts and the occasional Skype session.

It had been almost two months though since Emma had been able to fly out to Maine to see Regina. She'd been booked solid producing two records for two different artists not to mention a side project she'd been working on since the last time she saw Regina.

It was almost Christmas and Emma had the perfect gift in mind for Regina…she just needed to finalize a few details and she'd be all set.

* * *

><p>Regina Mills was sitting in her home office, her eyes occasionally straying to the package on the coffee table a few feet away. It was addressed to Emma but it had arrived here in Maine. Regina wondered what it was but out of respect for her girlfriend she hadn't opened it.<p>

Regina stood from her desk, obviously she wouldn't be getting any work done today, and walked over to the small bar to pour herself a drink. She sat down on the couch, closer to the package and took a sip of her apple cider. Idly, she wondered if the package meant Emma would be visiting soon to pick it up.

Regina was lost in thought when the phone ringing brought her out of her musings. She reached over to where she had laid her cell phone down next to the package and smiled when she saw Emma's beautiful face light up the screen.

"Hello Emma." Regina was so happy to hear from the blond beauty.

Emma grinned at Regina's tone, "Hey Gina. How was your day?"

They talked almost every night, telling each other about their day and just reconnecting. It was a comforting routine and each woman wished they could be doing that every day in person but for now the phone would have to suffice.

After a few moments, Emma said, "So…are you home now?" She knew Regina sometimes worked late at City Hall so she was curious.

"Yes I am. Just relaxing in my office, having a drink. What about you?"

Emma took a breath to steady herself as she pictured Regina reclining on the couch in her home office. Emma knew every room of that big mansion on Mifflin Street intimately. "I'm actually on the road right now. Gotta meet a VIP who can't come to Nashville. Figured you could keep me company on the drive, if that's okay."

Regina smiled, "It's always okay. Just drive carefully."

"Always." Emma grinned as she drove northbound on the highway.

They talked for a little while longer before silence fell.

"I miss you. It's been too long." Regina said, sadness in her voice.

Emma sighed, "I miss you too. It's been so hectic here with both albums being due to be released around the same time and trying to get them both done. But I am finally done with that. Master copy has been sent to the record labels for mass production and release and both artists are happy with the final result.

Emma smiled as she saw the sign for her exit. She was almost there and she couldn't wait to be done driving.

"I'm glad you were able to get it all done in time." Regina paused as her eyes landed once again on the package, "Um…a package came for you the other day…here."

"Already? That was fast. You didn't open it did you?" Emma was suddenly worried that her surprise was blown.

"No, of course not. It's not addressed to me. It's just sitting here in my office in case you wanted to come get it or if you want me to forward it to you in Nashville…" Regina trailed off, hoping Emma wouldn't ask her to send it to Nashville.

Emma paused a moment, pretending to think about it. "Hmmm…no, no need to send it. It's not time sensitive and since I'm hoping to be able to be there next weekend to see you. I'll just get it then, okay?"

Regina smiled, "Sounds great to me. So I'll be seeing you next weekend? That's almost a week away."

"I know. But I don't care, I need to see you." Emma smiled as she played her part. She drove through the mostly deserted streets until she reached her destination. Luckily, she was able to park a little distance away to not alert her prey to her presence. Emma hit the mute button on her cell as she got out of the car and closed the door. She didn't want Regina hearing her get out of the car. She hit the mute button again and said, "So, what did you have planned for tonight?"

Regina took another sip of her drink, "Nothing major. Just relaxing on the couch, maybe watching a movie on Netflix, then off to bed. What about you? Where are you going after this big meeting?"

"Hopefully to bed. These long drives kill me. Luckily I have a room booked and waiting so I don't have to drive back right away."

"I wish…" Regina stopped knowing it was pointless.

"What do you wish?" Emma had an idea but she needed to hear Regina say it.

Regina sighed, "I just wish that you were here instead of there. That you were on my doorstep right now waiting for me to open the door and let you in."

Emma's eyes darted to the windows that had access to the front door and was relieved to find them all empty. She smiled, "do you really want me there?"

"Always. That's just a silly question Emma. But then, it's also a silly wish."

"I don't think it's silly. I think it's sweet…wishes can come true sometimes you know."

"Not this one." Regina was interrupted by her doorbell going off. She didn't even think anything of it as she said, "Hang on, there's someone at the door."

"okay." Emma grinned, waiting for the big reveal.

Regina walked over the door and without even checking who it was because this was a small town and there wasn't any real danger here, she opened it only to be stunned to see Emma standing there, a cell phone in one hand and a dozen red roses in the other.

Emma grinned at the stunned look on Regina's face. "Hey. I told you, wishes can come true sometimes."

It took Regina a moment to recover but when she did she tossed the cell phone aside and dragged Emma inside the house, kissing her the whole time.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, as they lay together tangled up in each other and the sheets on Regina's bed, Emma turned to Regina and smiled, "This is not my only surprise tonight."<p>

Regina's eyebrow arches as she says, "Oh?"

"That package that came? It's the deed and key to a cabin in the woods just north of town. I bought it. I'm moving my production house here to Storybrook…so we can be together. I've already gotten guarantees from several of my clients that they will travel anywhere to record with me…even a small town in Maine. I saw the property the last time I was here and I contacted French and Lucas Realty to help me in purchasing the house and surrounding land. It's going to take a bit of renovation but I'm going to turn it into a recording studio and also adding some rooms for the clients to stay in so they don't have to book rooms in town or worry about being recognized. I promise, there will be no disruption to the town. The renovation will be done by outside contractors and once it's done, no one will even know it's there. My clients can go directly to the property without going near the town and they will have all they need to stay on site until their work is done then they will head back out of town to the airport or the highway." Emma had planned and thought of everything, knowing that Regina loved her small town and that having celebrities walking around would cause some commotion and the press would be relentless. So she had managed to find the perfect out of the way location to use for her work while being close enough to spend every night with Regina if that was what the Mayor wanted.

Regina didn't know what to say. She knew there were so many more details to worry about, zoning permits and the like but right then she was just too happy at the thought that Emma was doing this. Even if it did seem crazy and impulsive. Regina giggled, "you're a little crazy you know that?"

"Maybe just a little but I don't want easy or normal…I like crazy and moving from Nashville to Maine to be with the woman I love…that's exactly my kind of crazy."

Regina smiled, "I like when you're crazy…welcome to Storybrook Emma."

They sealed it with a kiss, each knowing there was a lot more to go over and talk about but in that moment they were just glad to have this moment, this solution to the long distance issue that had been their biggest obstacle to happiness.

It had been just over six months since they met, it was about time they lived in the same town and had a real relationship.

As Regina drifted off to sleep in Emma's arms hours later, Emma's mind went to the small back velvet box she had tucked into the suitcase in the trunk of her car. It might be too soon now for it but, before Valentine's Day she planned to put it to good use.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it. These one shots are banging around in my head for the last few weeks just waiting for me to do something about them. All comments are welcomed and if there's a country song that you think would make a great SQ one shot...let me know and if I can see it, I'll write it. <strong>


End file.
